I'm Watching You
by allyouneedis
Summary: Fill for the GKM. When Kurt comes home shaking after his night at the gay bar, Finn demands answers. How will Finn react when he hears what Blaine did to Kurt? Protective, brotherly Furt. M for course language, trigger warning for emotional abuse.


**Fill for the Glee Kink Meme. Not entirely sure if this needs a warning but I'll give one anyways just in case: _slight, almost _non-con. As in, goes slightly past what we see in 'the first time' episode, but nothing extreme.**

**[EDIT]: I've been informed I should add a trigger warning for emotional abuse.  
><strong>

**The Prompt: **

****Kurt/Blaine almost non-con, payback, protective brotherly Furt (spoilers for 3.5)**-Blaine and Kurt's encounter in the car goes pretty much as in canon, except maybe Blaine gets just a little bit farther - far enough to make Kurt scared for a moment that maybe he won't be able to make him stop. After Blaine walks away, Kurt drives home, but he's shaking so hard he can barely make it.**

**When he gets there, Finn is home alone. Finn wants to know what's happened, and finally manages to get it out of his traumatized little brother.**

**He waits until the next morning when Blaine has sobered up a little, and then proceeds to give his most chillingly frightening performance ever, catching his little brother's boyfriend alone and putting a good scare into him to make sure he *never* screws up so completely and utterly again.**

oOo

"Kiss me."

"I don't think so," Kurt said easily, laughing and pushing Blaine away. "Not with your breath smelling like that."

"Come on, kiss me, please," Blaine begged, pressing Kurt into the side of the car.

"No, Blaine, come on. Get in the car." He opened the back door for Blaine, smiling fondly at his intoxicated boyfriend, but instead of just getting in, Blaine crowded Kurt into the door until he fell back on the seat. "What are you doing? Stop it."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek, "But I love you." He climbed on top of Kurt, pinning him against the back seat.

"I love you too, now get off me so I can drive us home." Kurt was beginning to get irritated with Blaine's persistence.

"Mmm, I want to show you how much I love you," Blaine mumbled, nuzzling into Kurt's neck and leaving sloppy, wet kisses. His hands slid down Kurt's sides and around his waist, slipping up under his shirt.

"Okay, cold hands." Kurt tried to push Blaine off of him, but the boy's entire body weight was pressed into him, and there was not a lot of wiggle room in the small backseat. "I'm serious, Blaine, cut it out."

"Shh, baby, just relax. I just wanna make you feel good." He captured Kurt's mouth in a rough kiss. Kurt tried to resist, keeping his mouth closed, but Blaine's mouth was hard and forceful, prying Kurt's mouth open and delving his tongue in to explore. Kurt struggled to get away, to push Blaine away, something, but he was trapped and completely at Blaine's mercy. Tears began pricking at his eyes, a combination of pain from the mouth-bruising kiss, humiliation from being used like this by someone he trusted so much, and fear that he wouldn't be able to make Blaine stop.

Blaine eventually pulled away from the kiss, moving his mouth back to Kurt's neck, licking and biting at the sensitive skin. "Please, Blaine. Please s-stop," Kurt begged, wriggling underneath him. The movement only seemed to encourage Blaine, though, and his hands began wandering further down Kurt's body, sliding down over his ass and squeezing firmly. "Please… please don't do this…"

"Unh, you taste so good, baby. So good." He started nibbling on Kurt's ear, then moved one hand around to the front of Kurt's jean's, groping roughly.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, right into his ear. Blaine pulled back slightly, allowing Kurt to get his hand free, and without even thinking about it, Kurt slapped him sharply across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Blaine shouted, jerking backwards, raising his hand up to touch his own stinging cheek. But Kurt had mistaken the hand movement; he thought that Blaine was raising a hand against him so he blocked his face with his arms. The sight of Kurt cowering beneath him had an instantly sobering effect on Blaine, and he felt sick to his stomach, not from the alcohol, but from the look on Kurt's face that was directed at him. The look that previously only bullies had seen. The defiant look that said you can beat me, but you will never break me. "Kurt, oh god, I'm sorry—"

Kurt was shaking, half from anger, half from fear. "Get off of me, Blaine," he said in a low voice.

"Kurt, I—" Blaine reached out to gently touch Kurt's face, but Kurt slapped his hand away.

"Get. Off. Now."

Blaine scrambled back quickly, smacking his head on the doorframe as he got out of the car. "K-Kurt… I-I didn't mean… I wasn't thinking… I-I…"

Kurt crawled out of the car, turned around and slammed the back door, then opened the driver's door to get in. Blaine put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, and Kurt whirled around and shoved Blaine away. "Don't fucking touch me," he hissed, advancing on Blaine and making him back away. "Don't you fucking dare. Get the hell away from me."

He wanted to say more, wanted to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness, but the furious glare that Kurt was giving him told him to keep his mouth shut. With a wracked sob, he turned and started walking away.

Kurt watched his boyfriend disappear, then crawled into the car, leaned his forehead on the steering wheel, and started sobbing.

oOo

Half an hour later, Kurt was at his front door. He stood for a moment, resting his head on the front door of his house, taking deep breaths to calm himself. The whole drive home he had been shaking. He just wanted to run into the house, crawl into bed, and cry himself to sleep, but he could see the tell-tale flicker of the TV in the living room; Finn was still up. He took another deep breath, blowing it out forcefully through pursed lips. All he had to do was quickly make it past Finn; the boy was more or less oblivious to everything anyways, so it shouldn't be a problem at all. He carefully inserted the key into the lock with a shaking hand and let himself in the house.

"Hey, Kurt, how was your date?"

"Fine," Kurt said shortly, hurrying through the room.

"Just fine?" Finn teased. Kurt usually blabbed on and on about how great his dates with Blaine were. Like, every time.

"Yeah… just fine."

Finn quirked an eyebrow at his uncharacteristically quiet stepbrother, but Kurt didn't even notice because just as quickly as he came into the room he was gone again. Finn heard the sound of Kurt's footsteps up to his bedroom, and heard his bedroom door close a little bit harder than usual. He frowned to himself, and was about to turn back to the TV, but then a memory surfaced. A memory of the boy just before their parents got married; the same despondent, single word answers, the same avoidance, the same attitude. Kurt was hurting at the time, and nobody was noticing. But Finn was noticing now, and he had made a promise. He had promised Kurt that he would always be there for him, so he was damn well gonna find out what was wrong and fix it.

Finn shut off the television and marched upstairs with determination, and walked straight into Kurt's room without even bothering to knock first. Kurt was lying face down on his bed, clutching the blankets on either side of his face tightly, shoulder shaking with sobs. Finn closed the door behind him, a little too hard, and Kurt jerked up into a sitting position, turning to face Finn, hastily trying to brush the tear streaks from his face.

"F-Finn… w-what are you doing h-here?"

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Finn asked, sitting on the bed facing Kurt.

"N-n-nothing."

"Bullshit. Kurt Hummel doesn't let his eyes get puffy for nothing." A tiny hint of a smile tugged at one corner of Kurt's mouth, and another tear came rolling gently down his cheek. Finn reached over and wiped it off gently with his thumb. "Did Blaine break up with you?"

Kurt let out a choked sound, halfway between a laugh and a sob. "No… he didn't break up with me."

"Well what'd he do? You need to tell me so I know how bad I need to hurt him." Finn was mostly joking. He didn't think Blaine was actually capable of hurting Kurt; he was hoping this was just a small lover's quarrel, a misunderstanding. Kurt just needed someone to talk to.

"He… nothing… it's, it's not a big deal." Kurt's words said one thing, but his face said something different. His bottom lip was quivering, his eyes were brimming with even more tears as he avoided eye contact, and his hands were shaking.

"You're starting to worry me. Just tell me what happened."

Kurt was shaking his head, and the tears started streaming down his face.

"Kurt," Finn said firmly, grabbing Kurt's chin gently and forcing him to make eye contact. "Tell me what Blaine did. Did he hurt you?" Finn would not hesitate to hurt Blaine if that was the case.

"No… he… he just w-wouldn't s-stop…" Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around his torso, rocking slightly.

"Wouldn't stop what?"

"He was kissing me, and I didn't want him to… then, then he touched me, and I t-told him to s-stop, but he wouldn't, so I-I slapped him."

For a minute Finn didn't know how to respond. A large part of him wanted to storm out the door, hunt down the midget bastard and kill him. Part of him felt a small swell of pride that Kurt had slapped him. But Finn Knew that right now Kurt needed him to be here for him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shaking frame; after only the briefest hesitation, the smaller boy melted into the embrace. Finn simply held him for a few minutes, his fury bubbling just under the surface, allowing the tears to soak into his shirt.

"I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him," Finn muttered. He had meant to just think it, but it slipped out.

Kurt pulled away, his red, puffy eyes wide with alarm. "No, Finn," he said firmly.

"The fuck do you mean, no? Nobody fucking takes advantage of my brother and gets away with it. He—"

"Finn, he didn't mean to… H-he was drunk and—"

"I don't give a flying fuck. That's no excuse, and don't you try and defend him."

"Please calm down…"

"How can I calm down? I promised you I would protect you, from anyone. That includes _him_."

"Promise me you won't hurt him. Promise me, Finn."

Finn wanted to keep arguing. He really, _really_ wanted to hurt that preppy asshole, but Kurt was starting to freak out so he just agreed. "Okay, all right. I won't hurt him."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes longer, neither boy having an idea what to say next, until Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Finn, thanks for talking with me. I r-really appreciate your concern, but I just want to sleep now."

"Yeah, sure buddy." Finn gave his brother one last hug then headed out, taking one last look back to see him curled up in the fetal position, not even bothering to change his clothes. As he headed to his room, Finn was thinking one thing only. _He's gonna fucking pay for this._

oOo

Blaine slammed his locker shut forcefully, then hoisted his bag up on his shoulder and stalked down the hallway. Kurt hadn't returned a single call or text since Wednesday night, and didn't show up to school on Thursday; here it was Friday and Blaine was furious. Oh no, not at Kurt; he was furious at himself. How could he have been so fucking stupid? He had just given Kurt the big spiel that he wanted to make sure he was comfortable with anything they did, then he went and tried to fucking force himself on Kurt. Fucking idiot. He wouldn't be surprised, wouldn't blame him, if Kurt went ahead and dumped him; he deserved at least that much. Blaine just wished that Kurt would _tell him_ and put him out of his misery. Not that Kurt owed him anything…

The chime of his phone broke him out of his self-hate, and he fished it out of his pocket, face lighting up at seeing Kurt's name despite himself; this could very well be the end of things.

_Meet me in the choir room, now. – K_

The lack of a heart or an xoxo at the end of the message saddened Blaine, not that he was expecting it. Well, this was the moment of truth. Would Kurt give him the chance to get down on his knees and apologize, or was it over already? Blaine was already shaking as he made his was quickly down the hallway, and into the choir room, eyes searching wildly for that beautiful face. "Kurt?"

He spun around when he heard the sound of the door close and lock behind him, but it wasn't Kurt standing there. "Finn?"

"Expecting somebody else?" Finn asked coldly, stalking slowly towards him, Kurt's phone in his hand.

A slight, cold tendril of fear crept up Blaine's spine but he ignored it, this was Finn, Finn was harmless. "Uh, yeah, Kurt told me to—" Before he knew what was happening, Blaine found himself slammed up against the wall, Finn's muscular arm pressing into his neck.

"Don't you _fucking_ say his name!" Finn yelled, "You understand me?"

Blaine couldn't speak, he could barely breathe, so he nodded vigorously, wide-eyed. Finn eased up the pressure slightly and Blaine took a gasping breath. What the hell just happened? "Finn—"

"You are going to shut the fuck up and not talk unless I ask you a question." Finn slightly increased the pressure as a warning, causing Blaine to nod again, then pulled back. "You wanna tell me what happened on Wednesday night?"

Shame flooded Blaine's face. Of course. Of course Kurt told him; of course that's what this was about. "I, um," Blaine cleared his throat, which was difficult with a forearm pressed up against it, "I ah, I got drunk and… and I acted inappropriately."

"_Inappropriately_?" Finn sneered. "Is that what you fancy prep boys call it? _Inappropriate_? I call it you fucking tried to rape my brother."

"NO! I never would have… I mean I…" He wouldn't have, would he? His memories of that night were blurry, up until that slap. He didn't think he would have pushed it any further; then again, he never would have thought he would do _anything_ Kurt wasn't completely comfortable with. But that look of fear in Kurt's eyes; Blaine would never forgive himself for putting that there.

"You're a real fucking piece of shit, you know that? You come in here acting all perfect, all fucking _dapper_," he spat the word out like it was poison, "coming in to _save him_ from Karofsky, but really you just wanted to get there first, didn't you?" Fuck, maybe Finn was really going to hurt him… maybe he deserved it… Hot tears started streaming down Blaine's face.

"That's not how it is," Blaine cried, "I love Kurt, I—"

"What did I fucking say?" Finn yelled, pressing in, cutting off Blaine's air supply once again, "Don't _fucking_ say his name. You don't fucking deserve to say his name." With one final shove against the wall, Finn backed off completely and Blaine crumpled to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat the shit out of you right now."

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry… I tried to tell him… I didn't mean to… I was drunk…"

"You think sorry is gonna fix this? You think being drunk is a good enough fucking excuse?" Finn towered over him.

"No! no, I didn't mean… there is no… I don't know what to fucking do," tears were streaming down Blaine's face, his nose was running, he was an awful fucking mess. "If you think that beating the shit out of me will fix this, then do it, I'm begging you. I don't know how to fix this."

"Fuck!" Finn kicked a chair and sent it flying into the rest of them; Blaine flinched at the resulting clatter. "You know what Karofsky did? What you did was worse, because Kurt fucking _trusted_ you. Everyone _trusted_ you. Hell, I didn't like you, but I still _trusted_ you."

"You don't even know how much it hurts me knowing that I broke that trust, Finn." Blaine's elbows were on his knees, his hands tugging at his hair. "You have no idea how much I hate myself right now for what I did to him, for how I made him feel. As much as you want to hurt me right now, as much as you hate me right now, I can guarantee that I am already hurting more than anything you can do to me, and I hate myself more than you could possibly hate me."

"You listen to me, very closely. I can't tell you to go away and never talk to Kurt again. I want to, but I can't, because Kurt wouldn't like that. But just know that I am watching you. I will always be watching you, and if you _ever_ hurt Kurt again, if you ever so much as give me the impression that you _might_ hurt him, I _will_ make you pay." With that Finn turned on his heels and strode out of the choir room, leaving Blaine scared and broken on the floor.

oOo

"Blaine?" Kurt didn't know what made him look into the choir room as he passed it on his way to lunch. He was hoping to see Blaine there, have a chance to talk to him, say what he needed to say. But apparently Blaine wasn't in the cafeteria; he was here in the choir room curled into a ball on the floor. Blaine looked up at him, and Kurt gasped; Blaine looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy, he had tear streaks down his face, his hair was a mess of curls that he'd obviously been running his fingers through.

"Kurt." The sound was small and weak, almost croaky.

"Blaine, are you okay? What happened?" Kurt walked into the room, closing the door behind him, and walked over to Blaine, kneeling down beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so, so sorry." He reached out to Kurt, but stopped when he saw Kurt flinch. He had made Kurt scared of him. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

Kurt sat down cross-legged in front of Blaine. "I know," he said softly, reaching out a hand to touch his face. Blaine nuzzled into his palm, and Kurt wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I… I…" Kurt still loved Blaine, he knew he did, but this wasn't going to go away so easily. "I know."


End file.
